


A Chance Encounter

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Temple, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: AU:  A chance encounter between Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Marshall Commander Fox has repercussions across the galaxy.
Series: Sky Wars Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Chance Encounter

***

(Hel’s Place, Lower levels of Coruscant)

It all started with a raid in an off-limits bar on the lower levels of Coruscant.

Commander Fox grunted as a large Kiffar male struggled to break his hold, but he had been trained by the best trainers there were to offer on Kamino, his opponent didn’t have a chance, “You’re not going to win,” Fox managed to get out as the male he was grappling with somehow managed to lose his glove in the fight.

“Don’t!” Vos shouted when the clone reached for his bare hand, and the Jedi Master screamed as his mind was shattered by the unexpected rush of memories from the Guard Commander’s armored hand.

“What…?” Fox frowned as the Kiffar collapsed in a dead faint in his hold, “Osik,” he muttered under his breath as he called over to Stone to help him get the prisoner loaded into the waiting transport.

***

(Guards Headquarters, Upper Level Coruscant)

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, Shadow of the Jedi Order, was silent as he studied the Guard Commander who was sitting across from the recently summoned Obi Wan Kenobi.

“He’s a Jedi?” Fox sounded surprised at the news once his identity had been confirmed by his fellow Master.

“Yes,” Obi Wan was highly amused as he glanced over at, he Kiffar male whose eyes were locked on the Guard Commander, as they had been since Thorn had released him from his prison cell, “Quinlan?” Obi Wan was confused at his friend’s behavior, usually when Obi Wan came to bail him out he was in a hurry to return to the Temple for a mission debriefing but this time he merely sat down and watched the Guard Commander in deep thought. “Did something happen?” Obi Wan quizzed the Commander in concern.

Fox replied in negative as he studied the Jedi in return, “Is there something you want to know?” he asked with amusement in his normally no-nonsense voice, that was another thing Fox was concerned about, somehow in the past few hours the headache that he had lived with since his arrival on Coruscant had vanished.

“How long have you known the identity of the Sith Master?” Quinlan questioned as he leaned forward to rest his hands-on Fox’s desk.

“What?” Fox was stunned at the accusation coming from the Jedi Master.

“Quinlan?”

He merely raised his ungloved hand at Obi Wan’s unasked question.

“I see,” he frowned as he glanced at Fox in consideration, “Is it true?”

“No,” Fox shook his head in denial, “If I knew their identity then I would’ve reported it!” he swore.

Obi Wan frowned in thought as he glanced toward the silent Shadow, “His memories may have been removed,” he supplied in consideration.

“It’s possible,” Quinlan nodded in agreement as he studied the Clone in front of them.

“A Sith erased my memories?” Fox was stunned at the possibility, “Can they be recovered?”

“No,” Obi Wan replied.

“Yes,” Quinlan countered with a frown as he reached for Fox’s helmet, “at least a part can be returned, in theory.”

“Quinlan!”

“It is the only way, Obi Wan,” he countered as he took Fox’s helmet in his ungloved hands and held his breath as the memories started to cascade within his mind.

“What is he doing?”

“He’s reading the memories of your armor,” Obi Wan supplied as he reached for his comm in concern.

“Jedi can read our armor?”

“Not all,” Obi Wan replied, as he keyed in the code for the Jedi Healers.

“But General Vos can?” Fox was amazed at that news, the Kaminoans had never mentioned that ability to the Clones during their training.

“Yes,” Obi Wan replied as Healer Che messaged that she was on her way to the Guard Headquarters, “Quinlan…” he reached out gently in order to try to pull the Kiffar Master from his trance.

“Obi Wan,” Quinlan gasped as Fox’s helmet slipped from his hold as he slouched down into his chair in utter disbelief as he gazed at the Guard Commander in deep thought, “You, Commander Fox are the answer to the war.”

“What?” Fox was confused at the Jedi’s comment, “What do you mean?”

“You know the identity of the Sith Lord,” Quinlan revealed as the Jedi finally arrived at Fox’s office, “You are the key to peace.”

“What do you mean, Master Vos?” demanded Master Windu.

“The Commander has been in contact with the Sith Lord since his arrival on Coruscant,” Quinlan revealed to the Council member, “his memories contain the identity of the Sith Master we have been hunting for the past decade.”

***


End file.
